Sample processing apparatus are widely used, for example, in performing diagnostic tests on blood samples or other materials contained in individual sample holders. When using these processing apparatus, individual sample holders, e.g., in the form of individual tubes, are provided to the processing apparatus, which removes one or more portions of the material in one or more sample holders and performs various operations using the material, such as genomic or other analytic tests.